My Paradise
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: What is your paradise then?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Kitty, Lorna or Bobby. (despite how many times I petition to own them)

MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE

"Why aren't you happy?"

Kurt turned around to see Lorna, Genosha's young green haired princess before him.

"Princess Lorna! You surprised me." He leapt down from his perch in the tree he'd been crouching in to bow before her.

She gave him a warm smile, "You didn't answer my question Nightcrawler."

He chuckled, "No, I suppose I didn't." She raised a single brow and his small smile fell.

"I guess I'm just missing home."

"Why?" she came to stand with him, green hair shining in the bright sunlight. "You're free here. Free to be who you are, and what you are. I don't see why you'd want to leave."

Kurt gave the princess a smile that seemed to be too wise and too old to be on a young face, "You're right, this is a paradise...but it's not _my_ paradise."

Lorna looked confused, "Where is your paradise then?"

Kurt got a thoughtful expression on his face and turned his gaze to look over Genosha. A small, sad smile came to curve his lips and he spoke without looking from the view.

"My paradise is anyvhere my Katzchen is, Lorna."

The princess appeared shocked; she thought he had a thing for her sister. "Katzchen?" she tried to wrap her tongue around the unfamiliar word.

Nightcrawler smiled blissfully and closed his eyes, envisioning her in his mind.

"You may know her as Shadowcat."

Now Lorna's jaw went slack.

"She's not a princess, she has a temper to rival Volverine's, but she's my best friend and she means everything-" he took a shaky breath, "she means everything to me."

Lorna placed a warm hand on his arm, "They why are you still here?"

MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE

"_Bobby_!" Kitty shrieked as she stumbled from the bathroom only clad in a towel. Freezing cold water dripped down to splash onto the floor.

"You're a dead man!" she declared before retreating to her room. You can't kill someone in a towel after all.

Still shivering she pulled on her clothes before rushing downstairs, hell-bent on castrating a certain Iceman.

"C'mon Kitty! If Kurt had done that, you wouldn't kill _him!_"

"That's because I'm not stupid enough to mess vith her shower, Bobby."

Both of the young X Men turned to see a grinning Kurt leaning against the wall at the end of the hall.

"Vhat no hello?"

"Kurt!" Kitty's anger evaporated and was replaced with joy as she bounded down the hall to grab Kurt in a tight hug.

Bobby sighed in relief and started backing away.

"Don't think you're getting a get away free card, Bobby. I've got Kurt to help me now." Kitty –not releasing Kurt from her hug- turned to give Bobby an evil smile.

Kurt chuckled and looked up to grin at Bobby, "I'd hide if I vere you."

Iceman made a small 'eep' sound and ran off.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat burst into laughter as soon as his steps faded.

"I can't believe you're back!" Kitty nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Sorry it took so long." He whispered softly.

Kitty made a small sound of content, "Just say you aren't leaving." She voiced the nagging fear.

Kurt smiled and hugged her warmly, "I'm staying vith you."

Kitty's heart leapt, "And what does that mean 'with me'?"

Kurt took her chin and tilted her face up so their eyes met.

"It means that vhereever you go, I'll be vith you the whole time."

Her smile could have lit up the darkest cave.

"Promise?"

Kurt leaned his forehead against hers, "Promise." He then closed the short distance and met her lips with his.

When they pulled apart Kitty grinned, "Does that include getting back at Bobby?"

Kurt's smile bordered on demonic, "Point me to his room and find me feathers and honey."

MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE MYPARADISE

A/N: This one probably sucks slightly as I just randomly wrote it while my teacher droned on about something I could care less about.

Read, review and show some love!


End file.
